<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want For Christmas is Mew by Chimpukampu, QuantumChickpea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074669">All I Want For Christmas is Mew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu'>Chimpukampu</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea'>QuantumChickpea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette, Christmas, Christmas 2020, Cookies, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Presents, Romance, adrienette - Freeform, puns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien wants to find the perfect gift for Marinette when the perfect gift wasn't something he could buy. ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Want For Christmas is Mew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b> Hello! We made this collab as a christmas gift to all fans! We hope you love this and hope you have a Happy Holidays!</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The indoor mall was packed and decorated with garland and lights. A massive Christmas tree sat in the center of the mall where kids could sit on Santa’s lap and tell them what they wanted most on their list. </p><p>Adrien was busily running around in a brown leather jacket that was hooded and lined with fleece. His dark jeans contoured to his leg muscles and his brown military style boots added to his ensemble. His favorite blue scarf, that he had found out Marinette had made for him and not his father, completed the look. He raised his hand to look at his steel watch, staring at the black face of it to check the time. He only had thirty minutes before Gorilla would fetch him for a photoshoot. He just needed to find Marinette the perfect gift. </p><p>Christmas music blared around him and filtered in between the buzzing of conversation that filled the mall. He briskly walked along the shops, stopping to stare at ones that might carry something she would want. If he was honest, he didn’t know what she would want. If he could, he would buy a ring and drop down on his knee beside their tree. But, he didn’t want to be cliche. </p><p>Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his messy damp hair. It was snowing outside and he had been inside the mall long enough for it to melt in his soft golden hair. Marinette was the most special woman in his life and he couldn’t decide what to get a girl that deserved the world.</p><p>He placed his hands into the pockets of his jacket, walking through the mall and window shopping for her. He stopped in front of a jewelry shop and really considered the rings that were on display. He wanted to marry her, had wanted to since he had first laid eyes on her, but Christmas wasn’t the right time. Not for them. He had mapped out how he was going to propose to her and it wasn’t on Christmas. </p><p>His gaze locked onto a bracelet and he smirked at the cute ladybug on it. He shook his head and continued to walk on. He’d think about it, but it seemed too simple and obvious for her. She was Ladybug, but he wanted something more intimate between the two of them than that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> Art by <a href="https://chimpukampu.tumblr.com/">Chimpukampu</a></b>
</p><p> </p><p>He had nearly given up until he stopped in front of a shop that had personalized ornaments. A smile appeared on his lips and he stepped inside of the shop. He walked up to the counter where the retail worker stood. </p><p>“Bonjour.” Adrien nodded at the man with a warm smile.</p><p>“Bonjour. How are you?” The man returned his smile.</p><p>“I’m good. You?” Adrien played with his silver ring for a moment.</p><p>“Good. What can I help you with?” The man poked his register for a moment.</p><p>“I was looking into getting a personalized ornament for my girlfriend.” Adrien became excited and licked his lips. </p><p>“Do you know the style and what you want it to say?” </p><p>“What styles do you offer?” Adrien raised his eyebrows at him.</p><p>“Take a look.” The man passed him a style book filled with samples. </p><p>Adrien looked over the ornament shapes and chewed on his thumb nail. There were so many styles to choose from and he didn’t know what to pick until he landed on one. It was perfect. </p><p>“This one.” Adrien pointed to the one he wanted. “And can I get it in pastel pink?” </p><p>“Of course. And what would you like it to say, Monsieur?” </p><p>Adrien ran through all the things that he had told Marinette before over the years since they were kids, but none of them seemed perfect. It suddenly hit him and he softly laughed because he knew she would groan, but it wouldn’t be from him if it wasn’t a little silly. </p><p>He told the man what he wanted on it and paid the man for it after he picked out the font and image to go below the lettering. </p><p>Adrien left the shop to wander around while it was being created, taking in the kids giggling and waiting in line to meet Santa. He sighed and remembered when he met Santa and how much good he did for the whole world and for children. </p><p>He made his way back to the shop to pick up the gift before leaving the mall and getting into the car that Gorilla was waiting for him in. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Adrien entered the apartment and unlaced his boots, kicking them off of his feet. He groaned and stretched his arms above his head, pausing when he smelled freshly baked cookies. His mouth began to water at the warm smell that always made him feel at home. </p><p>“Did you-” Adrien set the gift beneath their lit up tree and walked into the kitchen to find Marinette pulling cookies out of the oven in a pink apron. “-make cookies?”</p><p>Chocolate chip cookies steamed on the baking tray, as she began to place them onto cooling racks on the kitchen island. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> Art by <a href="https://chimpukampu.tumblr.com/">Chimpukampu</a></b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I did. But no touching until tomorrow morning, kitty cat.” She smacked his hand that was about to steal a cookie. </p><p>Adrien groaned and walked behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. He leaned down to brush his lips against hers with a sigh. “Fine…” </p><p>Marinette giggled, gripping his forearm with her hand for a moment. “How was shopping and your photoshoot?”</p><p>“Shopping went well. It was busy out there. Photoshoot is the same as always-” Adrien walked over to the brown leather couch and plopped down onto it with his feet up on the coffee table and his ankles crossed. He peered over the back of the couch with his arms along it and winked at his girlfriend. “-boring and unap<em> peel </em>ing without you.” </p><p>Marinette burst out into a giggle and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “Ridiculous.” She waved her spatula at him. </p><p>“I’m tired and it’s cold outside. There is so much snow this year.” Adrien sighed, unzipping his jacket. </p><p>He shrugged it off and threw it over the arm of the couch. Marinette walked over with two mugs of hot chocolate and sat down beside him, bringing her feet up onto the cushion. She passed him a cup that said ‘The Cat’s Meow’ on it. He had picked it out when they were shopping for their apartment, despite her whines. </p><p>Marinette brought her own cup to her lips that had ‘His Lady’ engraved on it. Another one of his brilliant ideas that made him who he was. A silly man that she loved with all her heart. </p><p>“We should go to bed early tonight since we have to go to two houses tomorrow.” Marinette took another sip of her drink.</p><p>“You know my father isn’t one for Christmas cheer though.” Adrien sighed and Marinette reached over to rub his shoulder.</p><p>“I know. It’s hard on him since your mother passed, but that’s more of a reason to bring holiday cheer to his home.” Marinette smiled and watched Adrien nod.</p><p>“You’re right.” Adrien sighed and leaned his head back against the back of the couch, slowly rolling his head to peer over at the woman beside him with a love filled smile and lowered lashes.</p><p>“Am I ever wrong?” Marinette winked at him, and he burst out laughing.</p><p>He groaned and sat up, grabbing her legs to put over his lap. She giggled and took another sip of her hot chocolate as he placed a blanket over them and pat her calf with his hand, gripping it lightly. </p><p>“How about a Christmas movie?” Adrien smiled at her.</p><p>“Okay. Wouldn’t be Christmas without that tradition.” Marinette giggled and Adrien nodded. </p><p>He grabbed the remote and they spent the rest of their night watching cheesy romantic Christmas films, cuddled on the couch. </p><p>Adrien peered down to see that she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He warmly smiled and brushed his fingers through her messy hair. She was absolutely gorgeous and he would give anything to wake up to her every morning. He grabbed the remote to turn off the TV. Adrien groaned as he scooped her up into his arms, eliciting a complaining whine from her lips that made him chuckle. She was too cute when she was asleep. </p><p>He walked into their bedroom and moved the duvet out of the way to lay her in the bed. He placed the blankets over her and undid his jeans to climb into bed beside her. He scooted closer towards her and wrapped her up in his arms, causing her to snuggle closer in her sleep. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Morning came fast and the cool toned light from their window shined across his face, waking him up. The warm smell of breakfast surrounded him and he groaned, getting up. He sat up, stretching his arms over his head. He got up, throwing a pair of plaid red pajama pants on. He scratched the back of his head and made his way out to the kitchen. </p><p>Marinette was wearing a pair of black leggings, white fuzzy socks, and a long red oversized cable knit sweater. He recognized it as the one she had been working on months ago. </p><p>Adrien smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist to kiss her cheek. “Morning, bugaboo.” </p><p>“Morning, kitty.” Marinette giggled and passed him a cup of coffee. “For you.” </p><p>“I was wondering how you were so chipper this morning.” Adrien softly laughed and took the cup from her.</p><p>“Lots of coffee.” Marinette giggled more and slid a plate with pain au chocolat on it towards him. “Made your favorite.”</p><p>“Merci, Mari.” Adrien grabbed the pastry and took a bite of it, humming at the warm and rich taste. “Delicious as always.” </p><p>“Merci, Adrien.” Marinette smiled and took a bite of her own. </p><p>“So, presents?” Adrien peered over at their tree.</p><p>“Okay.” Marinette knew that he was always excited on Christmas morning like a little kid. She always made sure to spoil him, since he hadn’t been by his father on Christmas day for a long time. </p><p>“Yes…” Adrien curled his fingers into a fist and jabbed his elbow down through the air like an excited kid. </p><p>Marinette laughed as he jogged towards the couch and leaped over the back to sit on it. “Ya know one day you’re gonna throw something out doing that.” </p><p>Adrien peered over his shoulder at her with a pout.</p><p>“What? We’re not as young as we used to be. We’re nearly thirty.” Marinette giggled and he laughed. </p><p>“Alright, alright. Come on. I’m excited for you to open what I got you.” Adrien smiled and Marinette walked over to sit beside him. </p><p>He walked over to bring their gifts to them, passing her’s to her. She raised an eyebrow at him and began to pull the red tissue paper from the gift bag. She pulled out the star shaped pastel pink ornament from the bag, taking a moment to read it. </p><p>It had a banana on it and along the curve of it read, ‘I’m <em> paws </em> itively <em> bananas </em>over you.’ Marinette burst out laughing hysterically, falling over on the couch, as she clutched the gift to her chest.</p><p>“So?” Adrien smiled and watched her continue to gasp for air. “It took me so long to find the <em> purr </em>fect gift for you.” </p><p>Marinette sat up and wiped the tears from beneath her eyes. “You had to bring bananoir into this, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> Art by <a href="https://chimpukampu.tumblr.com/">Chimpukampu</a></b>
</p><p> </p><p>Adrien pouted and got worried that she hated it, when her hand suddenly caressed his cheek. He peered up at her through his messy bangs. </p><p>“It’s perfect, Chaton. But the most <em> purr </em>fect gift for me isn’t something you can buy.” She warmly smiled and watched his eyebrows raise in shock.</p><p>“It’s not?” Her words surprised him to no end.</p><p>Marinette shook her head, “Nuh-uh.”</p><p>“Then what is? I’ll go-” Adrien was about to rush off and do it.</p><p>“Hold it, Hot Stuff. I said not something you can buy, silly kitty.” Marinette giggled and touched his thigh to stop him from leaping up.</p><p>“Then what is it?” Adrien swallowed hard.</p><p>“It’s you.” She shoved him lightly in the shoulder, causing him to suddenly burst out in a laugh. She shook her head and leaned forward to kiss him, locking her gaze with his. “Silly, cat.”</p><p>A smirk formed on his lips before her soft ones brushed along his in a loving kiss. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Song that was playing in the mall:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/aAkMkVFwAoo"> <b>All I Want For Christmas is You by Mariah Carey</b> </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>